


Codex entry: A Letter and an Anecdote

by violasarecool



Series: What Can 8 Grey Wardens Do? [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a letter from a woman to her wife describes a sighting of Merle and Kit Mahariel on their way back to Orlais</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codex entry: A Letter and an Anecdote

My dearest Ada,

Kenneth and the other merchants finished their work late today, so I wasn't able to leave as soon as I would have liked. While on my way down the road past the lake, however, I encountered a pair of elves fighting darkspawn. Now, before you start worrying, let me assure you that I was far enough away from the fight that I was in no danger of becoming prey to the dreadful beasts. However, as I attempted to pick my way around them at a safe distance, I noticed the smaller of the two elves was keeping up a constant stream of words. Curiosity got the better of me, and I edged closer to hear what they were saying.

You'll be entertained, I think, by what I heard.

As the darkspawn began to dwindle, I approached them from behind (still several yards off), watching as they sliced through the remaining creatures. The taller elf was almost silent, not making a single grunt or exclamation as they cast spells at the darkspawn. By this point, however, I was close enough to hear the constant stream of profanity coming from the smaller elf. Maker's breath, some of the things that came out of their mouth! I shant repeat them here, but you would have giggled to see this small chit of a thing, most likely no older than your little cousin Mary, spouting off the most horrendous curses easy as breathing (and with greater frequence!).

After that, of course, I hurried on my way, as I was running out of daylight with which to reach Redcliffe. But I think you'll agree it was worth the detour. By Andraste, I don't think I've laughed so hard all week.

In any case, this letter was just to tell you I've safely reached the village, and I should be back home within a fortnight, so don't worry about me too much. Send the little ones my love.

Yours as always,

Elizabeth Harling 

_—A letter from Elizabeth Harling to her wife Ada Labrosse_


End file.
